All I Wanted
by addictedtononsense
Summary: Lily Evans thought she was sure about her break up. She thought she had it all figured out. That is until he appears with a new girlfriend and suddenly, things don't seem so clear anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"But...you broke up with him."

"I know."

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. It's been hard for me to understand why I suddenly feel the way I do, I still don't think I fully comprehend it, how things got to this point, how things got so out of hand, so I am sure that it will be even harder for someone who doesn't actually live in my head.

"You...said you didn't love him anymore." I look at Michelle and I can instantly tell that she is trying her hardest to assimilate what even I find to be demented conclusions. Her big blue eyes are looking at the horizon, as if searching for something, while she gently tugs at some random locks of her long, golden hair. She is the best at putting herself in someone else's feet, at giving advice, but now I can tell she is clueless.

"I know." I say again, because I'm aware that she is right and I really have no way of explaining myself. You can't explain what you can't understand.

"But you want him back?" she finally looks at me, waiting for me to answer to conclude what I've been telling her for the whole of that afternoon. This is a whole different question. It doesn't have to do with my feelings, it's much more complicated.

Memories of him and me flash through my brain. The good, the bad and the ugly.

...

_"Promise me something." We were lying outside by the lake,cuddled up, and at that moment I thought I couldn't be happier. I had everything I ever wanted, everything I had ever dreamt of._

_ "Anything." He whispered in my ear dramatically and I smiled as the air that escaped his mouth tickled me. _

_ "Anything?" I repeated. "Are you sure?"_

_ "Anything." I tilted my neck upwards, glanced at his face and saw he had opened his eyes and was looking at me intently, with a serious face. He sometimes did that and I admit that his burning gaze scared me slightly. What if I disappointed him? What if I wasn't enough for him? I could tell he felt so strongly about me and wanted to give him as much love as he gave me, but I didn't know if I could._

_ "Promise me that if we ever break up.." I felt him try to argue and put my hand on top of his mouth. "Let me finish!" I laughed as he groaned against my mouth. " Promise me that whatever happens, we will always be friends. Promise me we will never lose that. Promise me that even if we are not together we will still mean everything to each other and that nothing will tear us apart and that we will still be able to lie like this."_

_ He was silent and I suddenly felt scared. I took my hand gently off of his mouth and raised my head to look him in the eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, just slightly, and I felt him smile against them. He hugged me tighter, kissed my head and said:_

_ "My love, I promise that you will always be the most special person in my life. Whatever happens. Nothing and no one could ever change that. You know that." Then he looked at me half jokingly. "But nothing is going to happen. I won't let go of you."_

_ His words made my happy, but I still felt felt the urge to insist. I needed to be sure that he was sincere, that he meant it. I wanted to be assured that, when everything changed, we would still have each other._

_ "But imagine that you start going out with a girl and she doesn't like us being friends. Then..."_

_ "Then she will have to deal with it or break up with me. I won't let anyone change what we have." He finished off for me and I felt content, I believed him. _

…

_ "You promised! You **promised**! Doesn't that mean **anything** to you?" My head was about to explode. My hand hurt and I could already see his cheek getting red from the collision. He looked at me awkwardly and ashamed but at that moment I really didn't care if he was sorry or not, I was too cigarette was already on the floor. He had stepped on it just when I had found him._

_ "Lily..."_

_ "Lily nothing!" I didn't let him continue, I still had a lot to say. "You lying bastard! You promised you wouldn't smoke again! You know how I feel about it, you know how much I hate it. It's **disgusting.**"_

_ "Lily, it's not such a big deal..." I could tell that just after saying that he could tell it had been the worst thing to say._

_ "Not such a big deal? Maybe it is not such a big deal when you **die." **I took a deep breath, trying to be rational, but it was hard. " Don't you understand? It's not so much about you smoking, it's about you promising you wouldn't! If you weren't sure you could keep your promise then don't make it in the first place! And doing it behind my back, so I wouldn't find out!"_

_ "Lily, it wasn't that way..."_

_ "Well it sure seems like it!" I noticed him flinching and tried to calm down, tried to listen to him. I thought that maybe he would have a half-way reasonable explanation. " Okay, how was it then?"_

_ "Well, Remus and I had betted a cigarette a long time ago and I won and he gave it to me and I told him I shouldn't and he said it is just one." He was rambling and it was hard to keep up. " So I guess I thought he was right, after all, how much harm can one cigarette do?"_

_ "How much harm can a lie do?" I questioned back, not content with his explanation. If he thought that he was making things better he was very mistaken. I could not believe his immaturity. How was I dating such a little boy? When had that occurred?_

_ "I'm sorry Lily, I guess I didn't think." His head was down and I couldn't help but be reminded of a child being being told off by his mom. It felt wrong._

_ "Well, that much is obvious! Were you even planning on telling me?" _Or were you planning on hiding it from me_, I thought to myself._

_ "I...I hadn't thought that far ahead. I guess I would have told you..." The little boy wouldn't disappear from my mind. _

…

_ "Lily."_

_ I bolted my head and saw him approach me and smiled.I waited for him to get to me and hugged him hard. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while._

_ "Hi Lily," he said when we finally pulled apart._

_ "Hey stranger, I've missed you." I replied back. I looked at him, happy to see him after a whole summer, but something was off. I frowned."What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing is wrong." He smiled at me, trying to reassure me but I still had that feeling in my gut. "I just have news for you."_

_ "What kind of news?" Now I was wary. _

_ Before he had time to answer Gennifer Mary, the Catholic girl from Hufflepuff, ran towards us and gave him a big, fat, very soundly kiss on the lips. She then turned slowly to look at me, smiled, and I immediately felt the urge to vomit._

_ "Hi Lily, have you had a good summer?" I could tell she was trying to be as less awkward as possible, considering the situation, and I knew I had to be nice back, but all I wanted was to growl at her._

_ "Hello Gennifer Mary," No one ever called her by her whole name but I would be dammed if I gave her the pleasure of calling her Genny. It was a stupid name after all. Plus, Gennifer with a G? Really? That was just wrong. " It's been good thanks." I swallowed and finally looked at him questioningly. I could tell he felt uncomfortable and guessed that he hadn't expected her to appear before he had time to explain._

_ "Uhh...Lily..." He was having trouble thinking about what to say and that gave me a strange satisfaction which I wasn't proud off. " Genny and I...We're dating."_

_ I felt a sharp tug in my stomach, something you shouldn't feel when your best friend and ex boyfriend, who you broke up with nine months ago, demonstrates to you that he is finally moving on. _

_ I tried to hide my feelings raising an eyebrow at him while smiling. _

_ "Well, that is a surprise." I managed to say. After saying that I felt like we all stopped holding our breath. They both started walking towards the train but an evil force took over me and I grabbed his arm and whispered meanly in his ear:_

_ "Next time you want to kiss her, make sure I'm not there. It gives me nausea."_

…

"So? Do you?" Michelle's insistence transported me back to the present. I shook my head trying to get rid of all those thoughts and memories.

"Do I what?" I had already forgotten the question.

"Do you want James Potter back?" she asked patiently.

I took a deep breath and replied honestly to that question -to her and to myself- for the first time.

"Yes."

…...

**Okay, so that was the prologue for this new story (that is why it's so short, chapters will get longer, don't worry). I haven't written in ages so please don't be _too_ mean and but let me know what you think. So now I'll let you shut up and do just that. Can't wait to hear your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Old and the New

_1st September 7th Year_

"Lily, James, please follow me." The first dinner of the school year at Hogwarts was about to end and Dumbledore wanted to see us. James frowned at me, and I smiled at him thinking about how he was probably confused. James Potter, being a Marauder, was used to being called by Dumbledore after a prank, and the term had just began so they hadn't had time to organise anything yet.

I stood up, nodding at James so he would do the same, and we followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

"I hope you both had a pleasant summer. Mine was an interesting one to say the least." Dumbledore kept talking without turning back to look at us. It almost seemed like he was talking to himself instead of to the new Head Boy and Girl. James looked at me and I rolled my eyes smiling. Dumbledore was an eccentric man but he had won my heart long ago. "Have either of you heard of Regina Flame?" He didn't pause for an answer. "Very peculiar witch. Very peculiar indeed."

I guess it was his random banter that made our journey shorter, for when he came to a halt I was surprised when I looked around and found that we were at the other end of the castle. Dumbledore had the power to make you forget everything and everyone else when he was around.

He finally turned around and stared at us as if just remembering we were behind him. He shook his head and quickly went back to being our Headmaster.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you both on your new posts. I know that you, James, aren't used to these kind of..." He paused for a second, trying to find the right word. "responsibilities." I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing. That was the understatement of the year. "But I trust that you will quickly mould to them." He then turned to look at me. I held his gaze waiting for him to continue. "With the help of the Head Girl of course." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Finding out that James had been elected Head Boy to my Head Girl during the summer had been weird. I was very close to James but that also meant that I knew him, and I knew he would make my life hard. I knew I would have to be extremely patient and that we were going to fight more than usual, but I told myself we would deal with it.

Dumbledore went ahead to explain what our duties would be. It all sounded pretty straightforward which made me feel a bit less anxious about James. I was sure he would be able to cope without my constant supervising.

"And finally, I hope that what I am about to show you makes up for all the hours you are going to be putting into your duties." His eyes were glinting as he turned around to face the portrait he had had behind him. Now that he wasn't blocking it I could see the little girl with two blonde plats that went all the way down to her small waist and with blue, sparkling eyes that stood in it. She was smiling excitedly.

"Hello Sylvie. How was your summer?" Dumbledore asked the little girl gently.

"It was very lonely." Sylvie blushed and looked down for a second, but then she quickly looked up again and gave us her best smile. "I'm very happy that everyone is back."

"It's good to see you too." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Flying daisies."

Sylvie giggled and the portrait opened. I thought for a second about the password and wondered if Dumbledore had chosen it to make Sylvie happy. I couldn't remember but I was pretty sure that there weren't many portraits of children in the castle and I was sure she wasn't kidding when she had said she had been lonely. I made a mental note of trying to be nice to this girl who had somehow already won me over.

The portrait had been hiding what Dumbledore described as the Head Quarters. They consisted of a big room resembling a normal living room, with sofas, a table where I could already imagine James and I discussing our duties, and a big fireplace.

"This room is for your private use only. No one will come to check on you here. That, however, doesn't mean that you will be allowed to throw parties in here." Dumbledore winked at us. "Now, it's time for me to go to bed. I trust that two brilliant minds like yours can find their way back to Griffindor Tower. Good night." And just like that, he disappeared, leaving James and I alone.

"So," James looked at me and grinned. "How awesome is this?"

"Pretty cool, pretty cool." I smiled back as he got closer to me.

"Are you ready for the best year of our lives?" He put his arm around my neck and I nodded, not realising yet how untrue that statement would turn out to be.

…

_3rd March 6th Year_

_"James, please talk to me!" I ran after him, barely catching up, as he kept walking quickly without glancing back. "James, I can't take this anymore. I am so sorry."_

_ He finally stopped and turned around to face me, his stare cold and dispassionate._

_ "What are you sorry for, Lily? Do you even know?" I looked at him desperately trying to understand what was going on in his head._

_ "I'm sorry for hurting you James." I tried, hoping it would be enough._

_ "Yes, of course you are. You know why I have been mad at you?" I shook my head and prayed that we were finally going to talk it through. He had been ignoring me for over a week and I wasn't used to talking to him so little. "I have been mad at you because you are never there when I need to talk. We always talk when you need to, and when you don't, you forget about me. It's not fair Lily." He looked down defeated and I finally understood._

_ "I'm sorry James, I really am." I bit my lip, trying to find the right words. "I have been very selfish lately, I know. I haven't been a good friend to you and I apologise."_

_ "You can't apologise for not wanting to talk to me." _

_ "But I do!" I exclaimed frantically. "I do want to talk to you! I love talking to you, you're __my best friend, you know that, right? You know I've been busy, and you know how I am, but please believe me when I say I'm going to try my hardest to be the friend you deserve."_

_ "Look, it's okay, it's not like I expect you to talk to me everyday. It's just...I miss it, you know?" His eyes reflected all the pain I had caused him and I felt so guilty._

_ "I miss it too James. But we speak most days though, right? It's just lately..." He wrapped me up in his arms before I could finish and hugged me hard. _

_ "I love you," he whispered in my ear._

_ "I love you too."_

…

When I finally managed to make it to my room, I wasn't surprised to discover all three girls talking excitedly about their summers. I cursed inwardly for having missed so many stories and hoped that most of them were still to come.

"Lily!" Michelle was, obviously, the first one to notice me. Her blonde, shiny hair was tied up high in a ponytail and she already had her pyjamas on, ready to go to bed as soon as all the gossip was done. "Finally! Where have you been?"

"Dumbledore was showing James and I the Head Quarters." All the girls turned their faces towards me as I sat down on my bed. "They are amazing. We are going to have so much fun this year!"

Michelle and Laura started squealing and jumping around excitedly. I looked around and met Catherine's gaze. She was less enthusiastic than the rest and here little hazel eyes were staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So Lily, how was seeing Potter again?" I now understood why she was looking at me that way. Catherine didn't believe that James and I could be friends. She said it was nothing personal, just her being realistic. There was too much history and sexual tension between us for it to be so simple. I, so far, had proved her wrong.

"You know, the usual." I smiled at her but I knew she was expecting more so I breathed in deeply and continued. "He's dating Gennifer Mary now, I saw it myself, so I'm guessing that he's probably over me now." I said this last part jokingly. I knew our break up had been tough on James but I was positive he had moved on months ago. My friends hadn't been so sure about that but I was hoping that the news would change their minds.

"He's dating **her**?" Laura butted in, her black curls bobbing up and down as she shook her head in disbelief. "She is such a bitch!"

"But she's so religious." Michelle looked confused. "Surely she's a nice girl."

"Michelle," Laura said with a condescending tone. "You always think everyone is good. Believe me though, I've heard everyone hates her in her dorm. There must be a reason for that."

"Well, I really don't care what she's like. I already hate her." I said playfully. However, deep inside I felt anger and hatred towards this girl I didn't even know and was really confused as to why.

"Oh honey, of course you do." Catherine got up and hugged me. "Any girlfriend of an ex is an enemy." I nodded as her words made me feel better about my dark feelings. Surely it was normal to feel a little bit possessive of your ex-boyfriend.

"But surely you should be happy for him, right?" Michelle looked at me expectantly. Of course she was right. He was my best friend after all.

"I should be, yes." I gave her a crooked smile. "And I promise I am going to try, but she hasn't started of well, kissing him in front of me. That was just so gross." I put a disgusted face and they all started laughing.

That night we didn't talk anymore about James Potter or his new girlfriend, but when I went to bed I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt so mad, so betrayed, and I knew rationally that I had no reason to. **I** had broken up with ** him **after all.

**I would like to apologise for taking so long to post this chapter. I don't have a good enough excuse except that I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story or not, but I hope you can forgive me and let me know what you think and if you have any questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

You Are My Best Friend

_6th September 7th Year_

"So, is everything clear then?"

"As water."

"Then I think that's it." I closed my folder and looked up at James from my armchair. He was ruffling his hair with one hand and chewing his pen while he scanned over his notes. He was very concentrated and I giggled to myself because he looked so different from his usual goofy self.

When he heard me he looked up and stared at my questioningly, but I just shrugged and got up to finally stretch my legs.

We had been stuck inside the Head Quarters for most of the day completing our Head duties while the rest of our friends made the most of the first Saturday of the year. We didn't have any major assignments yet and the weather was still beautiful, so everyone was lying outside in the sun having fun. I had thought that James would spend the day complaining that he couldn't go outside like everybody else, but to my surprise he had been very patient and I had only caught him looking out of the window twice.

It had been a good day in my opinion. I hadn't spent so much time with James in a long time and I had really missed it, but there was something that was bothering me.

Two days before I had been waiting for Laura by the stairs in the Common Room when I'd heard James and Remus walking in. I was about to say hello when I heard my name. I hid behind the stairs, genuinely curious about what they were saying about me.

"Don't worry about me Moony. I'm okay. I've finally accepted that she doesn't want me in her life as much as I thought." James had said too casually for my liking and I frowned from my spot as I watched them climb the boys' staircase.

I had spent the last two days wondering about it. It was true that James and I hadn't talked as much as I would've wanted to during our summer break, but he had to know it was just because I had been busy. I still had talked to him more than to any of my other friends. I remembered though how since our break up we had fought a few times over him thinking that I was not as interested as him in being friends and was afraid that he'd finally believed this to be true.

The problem with trying to be close with the person you've broken up with is that it's hard to know what's the limit. Since last January when I'd established that we were done for good, we had decided that we'd continue being friends and I'd tried as hard as I could to be patient and careful with his feelings. Even if I had denied it in front of my friends and I hadn't talked about it with him, I had known that he wasn't completely over me and felt extremely guilty because I still cared for him.

I had been aware that that was part of the reason why he felt like I didn't give enough for our friendship. He had wanted for everything to stay the same and I couldn't give him that sadly. But I thought that this would've changed with the arrival of his new girlfriend. He had to be over me now if he was dating someone new. This thought stirred up something inside of me but I pushed it aside and decided to confront him.

"James,"At the sound of his name his eyes found mine. "I just wanted to clear something else with you." I started shakily. I didn't know why what I was about to say felt so important, but it did. I sat next to him on the sofa he had been occupying. He nodded at me to continue and I breathed in deeply. "I'm not sure what you think, but I just wanted to remind you that you are my best friend." I bit my lip. I wasn't about to admit to him that I had been spying on him and Remus. "No matter what, for me it's still you and me against the world."

"I don't know what to say." He said as he shook his head and I became more anxious. "Am I really?"

"Yes!" I shouted and he jumped. "I mean, how could you not? I love you with all my heart James and nothing would ever change that and I just don't know what to do so you'll stop doubting me." I looked at him pleadingly. "I know I'm not always the best at showing it but it is, and will always be true."

He finally smiled and held my hand.

"Thank you Lily," he said. "I really needed that." And he crushed me to him. I inhaled deeply and smiled at the memories something as simple as his smell brought me. I had always liked his smell, even if that sounds a little creepy.

"Are you sniffing me right now?" he asked jokingly, very much aware of the fact.

"Well,"I protested. "What do you expect? You smell too good for me not to!"

He laughed and my whole body shook with his. I didn't know then that in the not so distant future I would look back at that moment and wished that I had held him longer.

"You don't smell too bad yourself," he admitted, finally pulling away. I held his gaze as he winked at me seductively and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you seriously flirting with me right now James Potter?"

"Always."

After that conversation we spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and just being ourselves. It was good to be so close to James again. Even though I was really close to my girlfriends, there was a special connection between him and me. It was easier to tell him everything and we never ran out of things to say to each other. I was myself completely and it felt good.

"Okay, so tell me: What's the deal with you and Gennifer Mary then." I asked after a particularly loud fit of laughter. I had been curious for the whole week after all.

"Well... We're not that serious right now but she's nice and I'm comfortable around her," he managed to say.

"Wow, James, that sounds so romantic." I snorted. "Now honestly, is comfortable the best you can do?" I was just kidding of course, but his face went all serious and he frowned at me.

"Well, we've just started, but I really want it to work with her."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly that. I like her and want to make it work," he repeated, and for some reason it didn't sit well in my stomach. Maybe it was the way he said it, so stubbornly, as if he had something to prove. Maybe it was just the fact that he was my ex boyfriend as well and we all know how you are very much forced to hate your ex's girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Okay then, good luck to you." We fell silent for a moment but it wasn't very long before I started rambling again. "So how religious is she really?"

"Too religious," he finally let his guard down and relief washed over me.

"How can you be too religious then?"

"Well, it's not like I really care... Except for one little detail." James looked at me intensely as he made me wait for him to continue, building up the tension. "She doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

"What?" I almost fell from the sofa I had been sitting on. "You have got to be kidding me. That's ridiculous!"

"I know, but it's her business,"

"Well it's yours too if you're not going to get any!" I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "James, how the hell are you planning on surviving without sex?" I faked a surprise face. "You'll go mad!"

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious Lils, did anyone ever tell you that?" he managed to say between his own laughter and mine.

"That's only one of my qualities." It was my turn to wink at him and he smiled wolfishly.

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know," he flirted back.

"Okay, but back to the whole you not having sex for a while thing: do you have a plan?"

"Well of course I do, my dear. My plan is to seduce her of course."

"Yes, with your charms that shouldn't be too hard," I said sarcastically.

"You can laugh all you want but I will have her in bed before you know it." A part of me wanted really badly for this not to be true and I tried my best not to be mean.

"I guess we'll see about that."

…

_3rd August between 5th and 6th Year_

_ "Lily, honey, your mother is getting slightly annoyed at that owl for waking her up every morning. Could you tell that boyfriend of yours to maybe delay his morning letters a little bit?" My dad said after opening the door to my room, where I was still laying in bed rereading James' last letter._

_ "Okay dad." I said to get him to shut up. No way in hell was I going to stop James from sending me my favourite letter of the day._

_ "You two talk way too much. What do you have to say to each other anyways?" he tried to peak over my shoulder but I was quicker than him and folded the letter._

_ "Well dad, I don't know, but there is always stuff to say." _

_ "Oh, young love,"he said knowingly. "I still remember the times."_

_ "Please dad, I do not want to hear about it."_

_ "Don't worry, I'll spare you the details," he laughed and left the room closing the door behind him. I got up and placed the letter in the box where I kept them all, glad to know that I could go back to them whenever I wanted to._

…

_10th September 7th Year_

"So how's the whole getting your girlfriend to sleep with you going?"

I whispered this in his ear which made him jump and I smiled to myself.

I had gone down for breakfast early as I had grown impatient of waiting for my friends, and had found James sitting down with the rest of the Griffindor Quidditch team, his back towards me. I guessed seeing him there that there had been a morning practice because he never woke up so early. His hair was still wet from the shower but he was already wearing his school robes.

"Oh my God Lils, you scared the crap out of me," he said in a hoarse voice as I grinned widely.

"I'm glad my plan was a success then."

He rolled his eyes at me as I sat next to him as he returned his attention back to his food. I continued staring at him until his eyes found mine again.

"What?" he asked with his mouth half full.

"Okay, gross."

"What?" he repeated, this time fortunately with a much emptier mouth.

"Didn't your mummy teach you to swallow before you speak?" he rolled his eyes again but I could see his ears had turned slightly red. "I'm still waiting for you to answer my first question, you know."

He looked at me suspiciously, put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth and chewed painfully slow. James and I always teased each other to the death and this was only just another example of it. Finally, he swallowed and said:

"It's getting there."

_ "_What do you mean by that?" His answer confused me.

"Well, I don't think she'll take much convincing, let's put it like that," his smirk suddenly made me incredibly angry and I had to fight hard so he wouldn't notice.

"I guess I should be happy for you." I forced a smile and he smiled back and I knew right there and then that I had to ignore the weird gut feeling I had been having recently and focus on being happy for my best friend.

…

Well, this chapter is about James' and Lily's friendship. Obviously they are exes and it might be sometimes awkward but they have been trying for awhile to make it work because it's important for both of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you want more please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning of The End

_1st October 7th Year_

Catherine Powell was getting really fed up of hearing goody-two-shoes Gennifer Mary's chirpy voice every single morning. 8:30 am was way too early to deal with James Potter's new and incredibly annoying girlfriend. She rolled her eyes subtly as said girlfriend sat next to the Marauder , enveloped him with her arms and kissed him soundly on the cheek. It had only been a month but she could swear it had been the longest month of her life. She saw James smile and tried to drown their conversation while she found another less repulsive spot to place her eyes on. That is when she saw Lily Evans sitting right in front of her, with what she was sure was the exact same expression she was wearing on her face. Catherine tried to catch her eye and when she finally did, she made a gagging gesture which made her friend snort loudly and at having someone to share her irritation with she continued eating her breakfast ignoring the several conversations that were happening around her. Catherine Powell was **not **a morning person.

Lily smiled at her plate and kept eating her cereal too. She could always count on Catherine to find public displays of affection a nuisance. She knew that her own attitude towards Gennifer Mary was petty and childish, and to her defence she had been trying very hard to hide it from James, but she just couldn't seem to help it, no matter how hard she tried. She just thought that James Potter could do better, that's all.

Sirius Black, who was sitting to her right, separating her from James, nudged her then and she looked up at his deep, grey eyes with her smile still intact.

"Evans. Eggs." Lily frowned as Sirius tried to talk with his mouth full without actually spitting at her. It was positively gross.

Lily and Sirius had gotten quite close after she and James had started dating and their relationship was still intact after the break up. Keeping close to the Marauders had been important to Lily too because she'd grown to be surprisingly fond of them, even if, at times like these, she just wanted to smack one of them across the head.

"I'm sorry Black, but I can't understand you with your mouth full," she teased as he groaned. She waited as he chewed soundly and finally swallowed.

"Evans, would you be a darling and pass me the eggs please?" he asked, this time with an empty mouth and an incredible amount of sarcasm.

"See? That is much better," she smirked at his unimpressed expression as she did what he had requested. "But really, you should be careful with what you eat. I think it's starting to show," she teased as she pointed to his stomach.

Sirius' eyes widened and turned rapidly towards James.

"Prongs. Prongs. Prongs..." each time he pronounced his friend's nickname he made a point to poke him on the shoulder. James, who had been occupied listening to Genny finally turned around peeved.

"**What**, Padfoot?"

"Am I getting fat? Lily just said I was getting fat!" This was too much for Lily, as she burst out laughing. You could always count on Sirius Black to be ridiculously narcissistic.

James looked at her amused and was thinking about continuing the teasing, but Genny spoke before he had a chance:

"Sirius, don't be absurd. You look exactly the same. Now excuse us, but James and I were having a conversation." She stared at her boyfriend until he returned his attention to her and that was that.

Sirius turned again to look at Lily with a frown on his face and Lily knew they were both thinking the same thing. Sirius shook his head as if to remove the thoughts from his mind and finally started with his eggs. When he was on his second one however he remembered what Lily had actually said to him.

"Liar," he murmured, and Lily smiled faintly.

…

"Mate, your girlfriend is a bit..." Sirius started that same afternoon.

"Watch it." James warned him. Sirius had made it quite obvious that Genny wasn't his favourite person but he was really not in the mood to hear his best friend's moans. He was trying to finish his report for the Head meeting he had with Lily the next day but he was having a little bit of trouble with it.

James Potter wasn't used to being responsible. He was trying, mind you, but it didn't come as something natural to him. In fact, he thought it was quite ironic that one of the biggest Hogwarts pranksters of all time (and no, it hadn't gotten to his head), had been appointed as Head Boy. Dumbledore had an interesting sense of humour to say the least. He knew though that it was important to Lily therefore he was trying to keep himself out of trouble. But it was **hard. **He had not pranked anyone since the start of the year and it was getting to him. As was the fact that he wasn't getting any, if he had to be honest. So James Potter was on edge.

"...What's a nice word for clingy then?" Sirius continued genuinely.

Remus rolled his eyes as he moved his knight on the chess board. He was playing against Peter so it didn't require him much effort. Not that Peter was a bad player, but Remus had too much practice.

"She's no more clingy than you," he retorted whilst observing Peter's next move.

"How am I clingy?" Sirius asked, offended.

"Prongs, do you like my new hat? Prongs what do you think of this girl? Prongs you're not spending enough time with me..." Remus mocked Sirius who stuck his tongue at him.

"What's up with everyone today, anyways? First Evans, now you. You guys are going to give me a complex." At this, the rest of the Marauders chuckled. "What are you laughing at now? It's true!"

"Padfoot," Peter finally looked up from the board accepting his defeat. "You could never have a complex."

"Whatever. Leave me alone." Sirius sniffed and returned his attention to his blank piece of parchment. "Bugger," he murmured. He still had a whole essay to write.

Soon after, Lily Evans and Michelle Morrison walked into the Common Room and Sirius brightened at the excuse to procrastinate.

"Evans!" he shouted and Lily didn't have a doubt that everyone in the Common Room had heard. "Where have you been all my life?"

Lily walked towards the Marauders with Michelle in tow and smiled as she saw Sirius' parchment. He'd managed to right his name and the title, but that was it.

"Please Black, tell me that is not the Ancient Runes essay due tomorrow."

"It's not the Ancient Runes essay due tomorrow."

"Then what is it, then?"

"The Ancient Runes essay due tomorrow," Sirius replied. Answering Lily's silent question he said: "You told me to say it wasn't Lils, so I told you that, but it is."

Michelle laughed quietly at this as Lily signed.

"You're incorrigible, Black."

"That's what my mother always said to me." Sirius winked at Lily. He wasn't paying much attention to Michelle, but then again no one payed much attention to Michelle. She was quiet and introverted and enjoyed keeping to herself. Her friends were aware of it and so was the whole school. That is why the next thing that came out of Lily's mouth surprised her so much:

"Michelle, why don't you help Sirius here? You are so good at Ancient Runes and you helped me so much with my essay." Lily looked at the wide-eyed girl and smiled encouragingly.

Sirius' gaze fell on Michelle for the first time since she'd gotten there with Lily, and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. He really was going to need help if he wanted to hand in the essay on time.

"Alright, alright," Michelle finally agreed after a short pause. After all, she was much too sweet to refuse."I'll help you Black."

"Good." Now that that was sorted Lily looked around and caught sight of a very concentrated James Potter. She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing. She smiled as she realised what it was. She knew and had been surprised at how hard James was actually trying with the whole Head Boy business. He almost took it more seriously than her. She felt proud of him as she realised that he was finally maturing. He still hadn't realised she was standing right behind him so she bent over so her lips were right next to his ear and whispered:

"Boo."

"Arg!" James literally jumped off the couch and looked up at a pleased Lily Evans. " For Merlin's sake, Lily! Do you want to kill me or something?"

"You got me, James," she snickered and sat next to him as he left his report on top of the table.

They spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing and Remus observed them from his corner, wondering about when exactly they would get back together again.

Meanwhile, Sirius was giving Michelle a hard time.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Morrison?"

"Black, please concentrate and stop trying to flirt with me."

"Ah, but that's no fun. Now really, tell me."

"It's none of your business, Black," she muttered, as she felt her face grow red. "Seriously, is flirting with every girl your default setting or something?" Michelle had quite a bit of patience but apparently Sirius Black could get get even her on her nerves.

"Only with the pretty ones," he winked at her as he watched her squirm. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about it before, but making Michelle Morrison uncomfortable was proving to be incredibly entertaining. Definitely much more entertaining that the stupid essay.

…

_2nd October 7th Year_

The next day after the Head's meeting Lily and James were walking together towards the Great Hall. James had made sure they finished just in time to catch dinner. After all, eating was something he couldn't afford not to do, or so he told Lily as she laughed.

"Whatever happened to your trips to the kitchens?" she queried.

"Oh, I still have my midnight snacks, but that doesn't mean I can skip dinner." Lily laughed even harder at this. "You always had a great laugh."

"Thank you." James' comment made Lily sober up slightly and she smiled timidly at him. "You always knew how to make me laugh."

They had stopped walking close to the doors to the Great Hall and James was looking at her weirdly.

"What?" she questioned, nervously.

"Nothing. You just..."

"James!" The voice was unmistakable, Lily thought, as she turned to watch Gennifer Mary get closer to them. "There you are" I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"I..." James shook his head and tried to concentrate on his words. "I had a Head meeting. Remember I told you?"

"Oh right!" Gennifer smiled at Lily, and she tried to smile back but she just knew she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Gennifer looked back at James and took his hand. "Dinner, then?"

"Yes," he answered, and she pulled him towards the Hall, leaving Lily alone, her thoughts still on the strange moment she had just shared with James.

Concurrently, Gennifer's smile disappeared as she sat with her boyfriend at the Griffindor table. James Potter was, after all, her boyfriend. She was really getting fed up with Lily Evans' attitude, which to her felt completely out of line and simply plain disrespectful. To make matters worse, James wasn't even stopping her. He let her act like they were still dating. But that was going to end. She wasn't going to let Evans ruin her relationship and humiliate her even further.

…

**First of all, let me say I'm sooo sorry for taking forever to post this next chapter! I am a disaster but I swear I'm going to try to be better. **

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and a special thanks to yukibaby82, Linger1536, humanbeing, DarkBlackRoses, BlueJeanMistress, IcingTheCake, m3ggi3, JAStheSPAZZrocks, Missy, TaraJ93, Akt5us, viking-bride and ReaderGirl98 for commenting so far. Your reviews made my day, really. **

**To the silent readers, I love you too, but would love you more if you reviewed! Just saying.**

**Nothing much happens in this chapter, but I thought it was important to start seeing the relationship between the characters, apart from James and Lily. Plus, Gennifer Mary is getting jealous so who knows what she'll do now that Lily has pissed her off. Dun, dun, dun!**

**Next chapter we'll start getting some drama, no worries. But before that happens, I need you all lovely people to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
